Leanin On The People You Love
by JamesLaffertyLuvr1
Summary: Pairings: LP NH- Lucas and Nathan get kicked off the bus fromm fighting and come to an understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas was standing in between Peyton and Brooke.  
"I'm sorry, Brooke," said Lucas.  
"Not sorry enough," said Brooke, storming out the door.  
"So, you really want us?" Lucas asked Peyton.  
"More than life itself," said Peyton.  
"So do I, so do I," said Lucas.  
"I love you, Luke. Remember when Mr. Brown asked us what we wanted most in life, what did you want most?" Peyton asked.  
"Answers, just answers. To what was happening with me on the basketball team? What was happening with Nathan? And most of all, what was I feeling for you and what you were feeling for me. What did you put?" asked Lucas.  
"Truth, everyone is so fake. Noone except you and Haley, I know of, act themselves. They just try to fit in." said Peyton.  
"Yeah, I love you, too." said Lucas.  
"Lucas, thanks for giving me another chance. Thanks so much," said Peyton.  
"Yeah," said Lucas, kissing her. Keith walks in.  
"Lucas, explaing why you're making out with Peyton when you're supposed to be grounded." screamed an angry Keith.  
"She verwee petty, Keif," said Lucas, in baby talk.  
"Well, where's that troublemaker Brooke?" asked Keith.  
"Out of the picture, it's just me and Peyton in it now." said Lucas.  
"Okay, well then, you're not grounded anymore," said Keith. "But Peyton needs to get home, her parents will worry."  
"My mom died when I was 12 and my dad is always overseas. I live alone." said Peyton.  
"Would you like to move in?" asked Keith.  
"Would I be allowed?" asked Peyton.  
"Yeah, I will talk to Karen tomorrow. She is coming home next week and she'll love to help her son's girlfriend." said Keith.  
"It sounds great and it seems the only extra space is in my room," said Lucas, seducively.  
"For now yeah, but I am sure when your mom comes home that she'll find a more suitable arrangement." said Keith.  
"Thanks," said Lucas.  
"Well, tomorrow, you got a game at Pickerington, so get some rest, you all will be leaving early. Peyton, are you going?" asked Keith.  
"Yeah," said Peyton.  
"Okay, Lucas, is Haley going?" asked Keith.  
"I don't know," said Lucas.  
AFTER THE GAME  
Lucas and Nathan got in a big fight during the game. They were now on the bus.  
"Lucas and Nathan," said Whitey.  
"Yeah, coach?" said Lucas and Nate in unison.  
"You two seem to have some problems you have to work out, and I find that it would be good for you two to work out a way to get home, because you are now kicked off the bus." said Whitey.  
They got off.  
"So, look what you got us into, Pukas." said Nathan.  
"You threw the first punch," said Lucas. A car drove up and opened the door.  
"Need a ride home?" a guy asked Nathan.  
"Yeah," said Nathan.  
"I wouldn't take that if I were you," said Lucas.  
"Shut up Pukas, you can walk home while I get a ride." said Nathan.  
"Well look what we have here, the Scott brothers, the stars of the Raven team, get in." said another guy.  
"Yeah, get in." said another one.  
**Peyton + Haley**  
"Hey, Haley, you need a ride home?" asked Peyton.  
"With you and Brooke?" asked Haley.  
"Well, Brooke is kinda out of it. She found some pills on the floor. If she wasn't drugged I doubt she would've taken the ride." said Peyton.  
"Oh yeah, the Lucas thing," said Haley.  
"Yeah, so you wanna come, it'll be fun." said Peyton.  
"Why not," said Haley.  
"Great." said Peyton.  
"Hey, Haley is your name right," said Brooke.  
"Yeah," said Haley.  
"I really don't like that name, so I'll name you...... Brooke." said Brooke.  
They were driving and Brooke fell asleep and Peyton and Haley were talking.  
"So, you and Nathan?" asked Peyton.  
"Huh?" asked Haley.  
"He likes you," said Peyton.  
"No he doesn't and like I'd go out with Lucas's enemy." said Haley.  
"Oh well," said Peyton.  
"I'm glad that you and Lucas are together. Brooke was way to wild for him and they have nothing in common," said Haley, trying to change the subject.  
"Thanks, I'm glad, too. Lucas is a great guy. He's the best guy I've ever gone out with." said Peyton.  
"Yeah, he probably the only one. If it wasn't for us being like brother and sister, I'd probably like him. But we really don't see eachother this way." said Haley.  
"Yeah, so you really gonna lie to me?" asked Peyton.  
"About?" asked Haley.  
"I saw you and Nathan kissing. Didn't mean to, but I was driving by the docks." said Peyton.  
"Don't tell Lucas, I am gonna tell him soon enough, please," begged Haley.  
"I won't," said Peyton.  
**Lucas and Nathan**  
"So you guys can go now, we're gonna be nice today since you did everything we asked." said a guy.  
"Can we have our clothes?" asked Lucas.  
"Uh, well, you can have your wife beater, hoodie, jeans, and your socks and shoes since you asked, but your little brother only gets his jeans, socks, and shoes." said a guy.  
"Fine, let's go Nathan," said Lucas, grabbing the clothes. He had his clothes on and saw Nathan shivering. Taking his hoodie off. "Here."  
"What," asked Nathan.  
"The hoodie. Take it." said Lucas.  
They decided to wait at the road for someone to come along. They got to talking.  
"Hey, Lucas, I never wanted things to be this way between us." said Nathan.  
"Me neither." said Lucas.  
"You wanna start over and call a truce?" asked Nathan.  
"Yeah," said Lucas, shaking Nathan's hand.  
"So, I think we should tell eachother the truth," said Nathan.  
"Yeah, I didn't do anything wrong, but I am with Peyton." said Lucas.  
"Well, I am happy for you, but I kinda like Haley and she likes me, is that okay with you?" asked Nathan.  
"If you treat her right and you're good to her, I guess I am okay with it. Here comes a car. Get in front of it with me." said Lucas. As the car got closer, he noticed who it was and said aloud. "Peyton, Haley, and Brooke?"  
Peyton and Haley saw who they were and Peyton said,"Nathan and Lucas?" They stopped and got out. Lucas ran over to Peyton and kissed her. Nathan did the same with Haley.  
"Nathan," Haley whispered, pulling away. Lucas heard her.  
"Me and Nathan are cool now, and I'm okay with the idea of you two together." said Lucas.  
"Thanks," said Haley.  
"Well, can we catch a ride with you, we got kicked off the bus." said Lucas.  
"Yeah, sweetie." said Peyton.  
"Well, me and Nathan will go in the back with Brooke, you two can stay up front," said Haley.  
"Okay." said Peyton.  
The girls dropped the boys off and went on their way. Nathan wanted to stay with Lucas so they were dropped off their. Brooke was stirring. She saw Peyton and Haley laughing.  
"What is tutor girl doing here? Why am I with you, Peyton? Why are you two acting like friends?" asked Brooke.  
"Well, you invited Haley. You found some pills on the floor and I had to drive you. Me and Haley are friends." said Peyton.  
"Ok, well I'm fine now and I know that I want nothing to do with you. Bye," said Brooke getting out of Peyton's car.  
**Lucas and Nathan**  
"Mom, is it alright if a friend stays the night?" asked Lucas.  
"Yeah, who?" asked Karen.  
"Nathan." said Lucas.  
"Yeah, does Deb know?" asked Karen.  
"I'm gonna call her now." said Nathan.  
"Alright then." said Karen.  
**The Morning After**  
"So, Nathan, you wanna catch a ride to school with me?" asked Lucas.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind," said Nathan.  
"Not at all," said Lucas.  
They drove to school. They found Haley and Peyton at Peyton's car.  
"Hey, sweetheart," said Lucas to Peyton.  
"Hey," said Peyton, giving Lucas a kiss.  
"So guys, I was thinking, and who wants to skip today?" asked Nathan.  
"Why," asked Lucas.  
"Well, I was thinking we could all go to my beach house. Have some fun. You know, 3 letter word that starts with F." said Nathan.  
"I have fun." said Lucas.  
"Whatever, how bout it?" asked Nathan.  
"I'm in," said Lucas.  
"Me too," said Peyton.  
"I guess." said Haley.  
"Let's go then. We'll take both cars. How're we gonna split up?" asked Nathan.  
"Well, you and Haley can take my car and me and Lucas will take the truck." said Peyton. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sounds good," said Nathan. Peyton handed him the keys.  
"C'mon Luke, let's get going." said Peyton, grabbing Lucas's hand and pulling him to the truck.  
They all drove to the beach house.  
"Hey," said Haley and Nathan.  
"Hey," said Lucas and Peyton.  
"So, what do you all want to do?" asked Nathan.  
"Girls?" asked Lucas.  
"We don't know." said Peyton and Haley.  
"Well... oh my god, someone's coming. Let's go." said Nathan, but it was too late. Dan and some woman that was like 30 walked in.  
"Nathan, what are you doing here?" shouted Dan.  
"Me, what are you doing here?" asked Nathan.  
"Well, it's my beach house." said Dan.  
"Well, you're also married to Mom still." said Nathan.  
"What is he doing here?" Dan said pointing to Lucas.  
"Uh... you mean, your son. Well, he's my friend." said Nathan.  
"Well, I want you all out," said Dan.  
"C'mon Nathan, calm down." said Lucas.  
"This isn't going to look to good in the custody case for you, Dan." said Nathan.  
"Well, it's not nearly as bad as what you don't know about your mom. You don't know what I'm talking about? Ask her. If you don't come live with me, I will tell her secrets in court" said Dan.  
"C'mon Lucas, Haley, and Peyton." said Nathan.  
Nathan took Lucas's truck to go ask his mom what Dan was talking about. Lucas took Peyotn and Haley to his room. His mom wouldn't be home until way after school ends.  
**Nathan and Deb**  
"Nathan, what are you doing here, Nathan?" asked Deb.  
"Mom, what does Dad mean when he said you did something bad?" asked Nathan.  
"Sweetie, I..." said Deb.  
"Tell me, Mom. Or I'll live with Dad." said Nathan.  
"Well, when me and your dad were at rough times, I met this guy, you were at summer camp at the time. It was a few years ago." said Deb.  
"Dad said you were on a business trip." said Nathan.  
"Yeah, and when I realized I might lose you, I called it off, and came back." said Deb.  
"No, you came back when your fling ended." said Nathan, storming out of the house.  
**Nathan and Haley at Haley's house**  
"I don't wanna live with my mom and I can't live with my dad. There is nothing I can do." said Nathan.  
"Well, there is something." said Haley.  
**Nate and Luke and Karen**  
"Mrs. Roe, I know this is alot, but, would you consider letting me move in. I am declaring an emancipation. My mom abandoned me once and you know who my dad is. You don't have to, but I would really appreciate it." said Nathan.  
"Yes," said Karen. "I will, but the emancipation will have to go through first. Although, I am sure, you having a place to go will help. You're okay with this Lucas?"  
"Yeah, of course." said Lucas.  
"Thanks Mrs. Roe." said Nathan.  
"Call me Karen. I mean you will probably be living here the next two years of your life." said Karen.  
"Thanks Karen." said Nathan.  
**Nathan and Deb**  
"Here you are." said Nathan handing his mom the emancipation.  
"What's this?" asked Deb opening it.  
"I'm petioning emancipation. The lawyer says I have a case that I will no doubtedly win. How does it feel to be abandoned." said Nathan, walking to the door.  
"Wait, Nathan." said Deb.  
"What do you want?" asked Nathan.  
"You can't live on your own." said Deb.  
"I know, I'm gonna go live with Karen and Lucas." said Nathan, leaving.  
**Dan and Deb**  
"Deb, what is it?" Dan asked.  
"He's leaving us, and I can't say I blame him." said Deb.  
"Wait, who's leaving?" asked Dan.  
"Nathan. He's going to live with Karen and Lucas." said Deb.  
"He can't," said Dan.  
"You don't understand, he can and with all the stuff about us, he is definitely gonna get the emancipation passed." said Deb.  
**3 days Later**  
"Mr. Scott, it's passed. You can move in with Ms. Roe today. One hitch though." said Nathan's lawyer.  
"What?" asked Nathan.  
"Well, Mrs. Roe is gonna have to adopt you." said Nathan's lawyer.  
"I'll talk to her." said Nathan.  
"Well, she'll need to sign where the x's are." said Nathan's lawyer, handing him some papers.  
"Okay, thanks," said Nathan.  
He drove to his new home. Karen was sitting out on the porch.  
"Hi, Nathan, is everything alright?" asked Karen.  
"I don't think I can live here." said Nathan.  
"Why?" asked Karen.  
"Cuz you'd need to adopt me and I couldn't ask that of you," said Nathan.  
"I will Nathan. Do I need to sign something?" asked Karen.  
"Uh, you will, then read and sign these." said Nathan. He handed her the papers. "Thanks Karen."  
"Your welcome." said Karen.  
"Is Lucas home?" asked Nathan.  
"Sorry, no, he's out with Peyton. But Haley's here." said Karen.  
"Thanks." said Nathan.  
**Lucas and Peyton**  
"Peyton, I love you." said Lucas.  
"I love you, too," said Peyton.  
"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Lucas.  
"Uh, you wanna go to Tim's party?" asked Peyton.  
"Sure, why not. Are Nathan and Haley going?" asked Lucas.  
"I am not sure. Call your house, I think Nathan and Haley are there." said Peyton.  
He called and found out that they are going.  
"Yeah, they are." said Lucas.  
"Well, let's go," said Peyton. She kissed his neck.  
"That is definitely no way to get me to go, it makes me wanna stay." said Lucas.  
"C'mon," laughed Peyton.  
"Alright, I'm coming." said Lucas.  
**Tim's Party**  
"You wanna drink?" Tim asked Peyton and Lucas.  
"Yeah," said Peyton.  
"No thanks." said Lucas.  
"Well, that's up to you, come see me when you want one." said Tim.  
"Will do, thanks man." said Lucas.  
They all turned around when they heard Brooke's voice saying,"Anyone up for a game of "I Never"?"  
Brooke, Tim, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Theresa, and Ashley were playing. Tim gave everyone a cup of beer and the game began.  
"Okay, I'll start, I've never stole my best friends boyfriend. Peyton, drink up." said Brooke, and Peyton drank.  
"My turn," said Peyton. "I've never been a slut that throws herself at any male within a 5 mile radius. Brooke, it's your turn to drink up."  
"That's it." said Brooke, and she slapped Peyton. Peyton slapped back. Lucas held Peyton back and Tim did the same with Brooke.  
"C'mon baby, let's go, okay, it'll be alright." Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear.  
They went out to the car. Peyton said,"Wanna go to my house and have some real fun?"  
"How could I pass that offer up. But first I am gonna make sure you're okay." said Lucas.  
"I'm fine. Really." said Peyton.  
"Okay, now let's go have that "fun" you were talking about," said Lucas.  
"Of course." said Peyton.  
They got to her house and started ripping their clothes off.  
**Haley and Nathan**  
"I wonder if Peyton is okay?" Haley asked.  
"She'll be fine." said Nathan. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I kinda contradicted myself The part where keith asked Peyton to move in never happened okay. I repeat it never happened. Lucas and Nathan live together and Peyton still lives alone.  
"Yeah, you're right. She's with Lucas. She'll be okay, what do you wanna do?" Haley asked.  
"Let's go to the movies." said Nathan.  
"Alright," said Haley, they left and drove to the movies.  
"Okay, so there's..." Nathan started, but Haley interrupted.  
"Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen." said Haley.  
"No," said Nathan.  
"If you love me you'll see that movie." said Haley, giving him the eyes.  
"Fine, fine, let's go." said Nathan. They bought there tickets and went to see the movie.  
**1 Month Later**  
"Haley, I think I am pregnant." said Peyton.  
"Let's go buy a test. It'll be okay." said Haley.  
"Okay, thanks." said Peyton.  
They bought five tests and went back to Peyton's house. She did the first one.  
"What is it?" Peyton asked.  
"Positive." said Haley. They did the other four and they all turned out positive, so now it was time to tell Lucas.  
"I'm gonna call Luke and tell him to come over." said Peyton.  
"Okay." said Haley.  
Lucas was there five minutes later. He thought Peyton sounded scared on the phone. He walked straight up to her room.  
"Peyton, baby, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.  
"I'm... I'm... I'm... pregnant." said Peyton.  
"Don't worry Peyton. I will be there for you and the baby. Forever and for always." said Lucas. He walked over to her and they layed in her bed.  
"I'll leave." said Haley.  
"Alright, bye." said Peyton. Haley left.  
"So, how are we gonna tell your dad, he's never here." said Lucas.  
"I know of a way to tell him, when do you wanna tell your mom?" asked Peyton.  
"In an hour or two." said Lucas. "Right now I wanna be with my girlfriend."  
"I love you so much Lucas," said Peyton.  
"I love you too," said Lucas.  
"So, names?" asked Peyton.  
"If it's a girl, I have always liked the name Ashley. For a boy I like Rex." said Lucas.  
"I like those names, especially Rex. I have this maternal feeling that it's gonna be a boy though." said Peyton.  
"Really, I hope so," said Lucas.  
Lucas and Peyton layed down thinking of their child. They fell asleep and woke up six hours later. It was 10 pm.  
"Peyton, Peyton, wake up, it's 10 at night." said Lucas.  
"What, it is, oh god. Well we need to talk to your mom." said Peyton.  
"Are you up for it now, we can wait if you want?" said Lucas.  
"No, let's do it now," said Peyton.  
"Okay." said Lucas. They drove to his house and got out. They went in to find both Keith and Karen there.  
"Hi Lucas and Peyton." said Karen.  
"Hi." said Keith.  
"Hi Ms. Rowe, Mr. Scott." said Peyton.  
"Hi Mom, Keith. We all need to talk." said Lucas.  
"Okay, Lucas, what is it?" Karen asked.  
"Ms. Rowe, I am pregnant. I'm sorry." said Peyton.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about dear. Are you sure?" asked Karen.  
"Positive. Me and Haley took 5 tests." said Peyton.  
"Okay, now I remember something about your dad always out on business?" asked Karen.  
"Yeah," said Peyton.  
"Well, I can't have that, you see. You can't live alone while you pregnant. We don't have any extra rooms here, but Lucas's is big. You can live there and when the baby comes it'll live in there with you two, okay?" said Karen.  
"Thanks, Ms. Rowe." said Peyton.  
"Call me Karen." said Karen.  
"Okay, Karen." said Peyton, Karen stood up and gave her a hug.  
"Mom, are you gonna pay any attention to me," said Lucas.  
"Yeah, sweetie, now listen closely, drive Peyton to her house. Ask her what she wants to pack up, bring it all, then you'll unpack it. You have a big enough bed for both of you, so go now." said Karen.  
"Okay," said Lucas. Lucas and Peyton got everything packed and Peyton somehow contacted her dad and told him about everything. He wasn't gonna be home for a while and he was glad that Lucas and his mom were taking care of Peyton. They then went home and left everything in the boxes so they could pack tomorrow. Peyton fell asleep and Lucas went downstairs when he heard Nathan come in. His mom was sleeping.  
"Hey, Nathan." said Lucas.  
"Hey, Lucas, what's up?" asked Nathan.  
"Well, Peyton is sleeping up in my room, she's living here now, and did I mention she's pregnant?" said Lucas.  
"Are you serious?" Nathan asked his big brother.  
"Yeah," said Lucas.  
"Wow, so, that's cool." said Nathan.  
"Yeah, I guess it is, I just wanted to tell you tonight, I am gonna go get some sleep, we probably have to go to the doctors tomorrow and I need to tell Whitey," said Lucas.  
"Yeah, good night." said Nathan.  
The boys both got a good nights sleep and were never prepared for the news that followed the next morning.  
"Nathan and Lucas and Peyton woke up the phone ringing. Lucas and Peyton got down there first and Lucas answered it.  
"Talk to me." said Lucas.  
"Lucas? It's Dan." said Dan.  
"You wanna talk to Nathan?" Lucas asked coldy, Nathan walked in and gave him a confusing look.  
"Not exactly. I was wondering if you two could come to the hospital. I am on the 3rd floor room #245?" asked Dan.  
"Yeah, we'll be there, bye." said Lucas. He hung up and told Nathan to get dressed. Nathan went up, still not knowing what was going on, but trusting his older brother. "Peyton, do you mind staying here while me and Nathan go somewhere?"  
"No, where're you going?" Peyton asked.  
"I can't tell you right now, just when my mom wakes up, tell her we had to go." said Lucas.  
Nathan came down and they went to the hospital in silence. When they pulled up, Nathan saw where they were and was asking questions. Lucas just told him to wait.  
"We're here." said Lucas. They walked in and Nathan saw his dad lying there hooked up to a bunch of machines.  
"Dad." said Nathan.  
"Thanks Lucas." said Dan.  
"Yeah." said Lucas.  
"Well, I wanted to tell you both, I have stomach cancer." said Dan. "I am only expected to live this weekend. I just wanted to try and make some of my wrongs right. Lucas, I'll start with you. I am sorry for leaving you and your mother and never being there for you. I am really sorry. I love you."  
Lucas didn't know what to say to the man lying on his death bed. His father had just said sorry. Lucas had no coldness towards this man that was his father, only pity. So he said,"It's alright."  
"Thanks, and Nathan, I am sorry for being a horrible father. For pressuring you and for being a horrible father. I really care about you and I love you." said Dan.  
"I love you, too, Dad." said Nathan. Nathan went over to give his father a hug. After he did, Lucas went over and gave his father a hug.  
"Thanks, sons." said Dan.  
"Yeah, well, Dan, I am gonna be back later. I am gonna go talk to my girlfriend. Oh, by the way, I am having a child. So, I gotta go check on her." said Lucas.  
"Lucas," said Dan.  
"Yeah," said Lucas.  
"I know I have no right whatsoever to give you advice, but please listen. Don't leave your kid. You're gonna be a great father." said Dan.  
"Thanks," said Lucas, leaving. He drove around. He drove around for an hour and ended up at Jake's. He knocked on the door and Jake answered.  
"Hey, man," said Jake.  
"Hey," said Lucas.  
"So, what's up, you look like crap." said Jake.  
"Dan's dying." said Lucas.  
"What?" asked Jake.  
"Yep, he's only expected to live this weekend. Stomach cancer." said Lucas. "And on top of that, Peyton's pregnant."  
"Oh, that sucks, are you okay?" Jake asked.  
"I don't know, I am happy and sad. I mean, Dan has never been a father, but I've never wished death on the guy and he'll never get to see his grandchild. And yet, happy that I'm gonna have a child." said Lucas.  
"Oh, yeah, that's normal though," said Jake. 


End file.
